Winter Wonderland
by Dayraider
Summary: Roy and Pit have a good time in the snow. Their seme's have other ideas.


Winter Wonderland

"Ike..Ike..wake up!" Pit exclaimed, nudging his lover.

Ike turned his head to face Pit who was, by now, lightly bouncing on the bed. "Pit…" he said groggily. "What is it?"

The angel was dressed in one of his new long sleeved woolen tunics. He was also uncharacteristically wearing long pants and leather boots. His wings, which were gently flapping from excitement, were uncovered as usual. This new outfit had been a gift from Princess Peach after she heard that Pit had never experienced a winter before. "You will never guess!" he exclaimed. "That stuff you told me about…snow…it's all over the ground outside!"

Ike slowly sat up and chuckled. "Well, I guess this is a big deal for you then huh? You have never seen it before."

Pit shook his head rapidly. "No, I only know what you have told me. Come one, let's go outside!"

Smiling, Ike got out of bed and stretched. He was only wearing his boxers, a fact that he became aware of as he immediately started shivering. "It's like an icebox in here!" Looking over to the window, the source of the cold became apparent. "Pit, close the window!" he said, quickly reaching down and quickly pulling on his pants.

Pit had skipped over to the window and opened it, playing with what little snow had accumulated on the window sill. "Its…like small, tiny ice cubes." he said as he examined the snow. He picked some up and watched as it quickly melted in his warm hands. Looking across the room he saw Ike quickly getting dressed. "Oh, sorry Ike." he laughed. After shutting the window he continued to stare at the untouched vast whiteness of the mansion's grounds. It wasn't long until Ike came up behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It is pretty isn't it?" he softly said as he looked out with Pit.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful," Pit quietly said. He then quickly pointed at something across the grounds. "Look, Lucas and Ness are already out playing in it!"

Ike laughed. "Ok, we might as well get out there as well. I can see you already have your new outfit on."

Pit backed up a little and looked down at himself. "I don't like wearing pants or boots." he said, punctuating the remark by stamping his foot on the carpet. "They feel weird."

"They might feel weird, but they will keep you warm." Ike said, fastening his cloak. "Come on, let's go. We can put our gloves on in the hallway."

Ike and Pit walked down the corridor together toward the main doors. There they saw Roy and Marth, also about to go outside. Marth was standing, fretting about the scarf around Roy's neck.

"You don't want to get any more sick do you?" the prince asked.

"I'm fine Marth!" Roy exclaimed. He then sneezed three times in rapid succession. "It's just…my allergies."

"You don't have allergies you jerk." Marth replied, standing back, looking at Roy to make sure most of him was covered. He then looked to his side and saw Ike and Pit approaching. "Good morning guys. Heading outside I see."

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed as he bounded up to Marth. "I have never seen snow before."

"Never seen snow?" Roy exclaimed, flabbergasted at Pit's statement. "Oh Pit, you are going to…" he was cut off as he sneezed again.

"Not feeling that good huh?" Ike said as he caught up to the three.

"I feel fine!" Roy proclaimed. "Come on Pit, let's go." He opened the door and walked out onto the porch, followed by Marth, Pit and Ike.

"Brrrrr…" Pit giggled. "Its cold out here." This did not stop him from running down the stairs, now cleaned of ice and snow by the groundskeeper. He ran off the sidewalk onto the snow covered grass and came to a halt, looking behind him at his tracks. Giggling some more he reached down and scooped up a handful of the powdery snow. He was examining the snow intently when he felt the cold sting of a snowball making contact with the side of his neck. "YEOW!" he shrieked, dropping the handful of snow.

"ROY!" Marth yelled at the laughing redhead who had thrown the snowball.

"Sorry Pit!" Roy yelled. "You were such an easy target."

Pit turned, staring at Roy as he wiped the melting snow from his neck. He looked down and scooped up two handfuls of snow and made a sizable snowball.

Roy stood and waited, almost taunting as he danced around, waving his butt at the angel.

"I'll show you!" Pit yelled as he threw the large snowball toward the obstinate youth. As this was Pit's first snowball, and as he wasn't gifted with throwing a ball of any kind, it veered to the left and didn't even make it half way. This of course made Roy howl with laughter.

"That was classic, Pitty-poo!" Roy yelled through the laughing.

Pit glared at Roy, reached down and scooped up a large armfull of snow. "Hey Roy," Pit shouted back. "There's something you forgot!"

Roy stopped laughing, slightly confused now. "What's that?"

"I…am quicker than you are." Pit shouted back. At that very moment he flapped his powerful wings a few times and before Roy knew it, the angel was a few feet over him, dropping the armful of snow directly on top of him.

Pit heard laughter from the porch where Ike and Marth had chosen to remain, now drinking some hot chocolate that Mario had brought out. He landed in front of Roy who was dusting himself off. Roy raised his head, took one look at Pit and burst out laughing. Pit too started laughing and helped Roy dust off the snow.

"Hey Pit, let's go attack Lucas and Ness!" Roy exclaimed after he was through clearing his red hair of the snow.

"Yeah!" Pit nearly shouted from the excitement. "Let's get 'em!"

He and Roy then bounded off around the corner of the mansion. They ran until they saw the two boys building a snow man. Quickly ducking behind a large bush they squatted down to make a plan.

"Ok, they are in the open between us and that hedge." Roy pointed out. "You attack them from the air and as they run toward the hedge, I will pop out and give them hell."

"OK, and while you are doing that I can swoop on down and reload." Pit whispered excitedly.

"Good idea!" agreed Roy. "We just need to get ammo." He then motioned Pit to quietly back up back around the corner of the mansion so they could make some snowballs.

Before long they had a respectful amount of snowballs. "Ok…" Roy said as he scooped a double armful up, "I'll go behind the hedge here and make my way to where I will jump out from."

"How will you know when to jump out at them?" Pit asked as the youth walked away.

Roy turned and laughed, "Easy, I'll see them running towards me screaming."

Pit giggled and started picking up an armful of the snowballs. He then gracefully took to the air with a few flaps of his wings. Silently, he flew to the roof of the mansion and gracefully landed, steadying himself with his wings. He saw the boys building their snowman, still unaware that their morning was going to be getting a little chaotic.

When he figured that enough time had passed, he spread his wings wide and jumped. Diving down at a fast rate of speed he screamed out and started dropping the snowballs on the unsuspecting boys below. On queue they jumped to their feet and ran screaming toward the hedge. Then, by design, Roy jumped out, running toward them throwing snowball after snowball at the surprised boys. They were pelted from both sides and ended up running into one another, falling down in the process.

"To the bush Pit!" Roy yelled as he ran past the boys and toward the bush that hid behind.

Pit gracefully flew in a swooping arc and headed toward the large bush, landing silently on the snowy ground.

Roy was already there, his hands on his knees, laughing loudly. He then let out a few sneezes and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "That was epic!" he exclaimed. "They didn't know what hit them.

Pit was laughing as well. "That was fun! I love the snow!"

Still laughing, Roy put his arm around Pit. "Just think, we will have the entire winter of this stuff!" He then led Pit to the front of the mansion where Ike and Marth were still sitting and talking over hot chocolate. "Wait Pit, I forgot something really cool, you will love this!" Roy then turned and fell flat onto his back into a patch of untouched snow. He spread his legs and arms apart a few times and jumped to his feet. "There, a snow angel!"

Pit looked down at then at him before cracking up laughing. "Are you serious? That's no angel!" He then turned his back to a patch of untouched snow, spread his wings wide and plopped onto his back. "This is how you make a snow angel!"

Roy stood over him laughing, "How the hell would you know? You have never made one before."

Pit giggled looking up at him. He was spreading his legs open and closed, leaving his wings spread wide. "How would you know? You're not an angel!"

They continued laughing, being watched by Ike and Marth from the porch.

"You know…" Ike started, "They will need to be warmed up later.

Marth watched as Roy and Pit were now wrestling in the snow. "I would say so." He then looked at Ike with a mischievous grin. "Remember when we went on that small campaign in Crimea?"

"Yeah. " Ike answered.

"Then I am sure you remember what we discovered when we returned from that campaign." Marth said taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Roy said that all started with a shower."

"How could I forget?" Ike chuckled. He then looked at the two youths who were now sitting in the snow laughing. "You know…I think a nice, hot shower is the best way there is to warm them up, don't you?"

"Ike, I think you are reading my mind." Marth laughed as he stood up. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes, we shall" Ike answered, also standing up.

(The End…or is it The Beginning?)


End file.
